The present inventions relate to remote data access systems and more particularly to a uniform access of disparate network services via an intermediate interface of a wireless network.
Currently, remote devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and smart phones are utilized to access an increasing number of services over wireless data links. As the World Wide Web and Internet were established to account for a multitude of data exchange protocols, formats, APIs and the like. As such, it is difficult to leverage remote devices in an Internet environment due to the complex overhead and messaging sequences necessary for retrieving services and/or information from the disparate data stores.
Presently, there is a need for a uniform access system and methodology which will enable the uniform access of disparate data stores via a remote device.